Level 5 Imagine Breaker
by DragonFire888
Summary: Touma AKA Imagine breaker defeater of Accelerator and the rail gun Misaka Mikoto recorded and documented. Previous rank level 0. Future rank 5 Time of official change 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 strongest level 5 active. Now revised.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own a certain magical index**

"Touma, someone's been knocking for ten minutes!" Index said bouncing up and down when Touma came out of his nap in the bathroom. "At this point they sound angry."

"Be quiet will you they can't know I have a girl and here, and make sure that Sphinx is hidden." Touma said holding his head and trying to straighten himself out before he cracked open the door. Outside was a tall man with black hair, and wearing a pristine white lab coat with glasses. "How may I help you?"

"Finally, my job isn't an easy one and waiting for you to answer isn't making it any better." he said angrily taking a clipboard and pen out of nowhere. "Sign here, initial here, put a thumb print here, another signature on the next page, one here, oh initials again, and your name in print block letters if you could." Once he got everything from Touma who was confused to the max at this point he took out a red rubber stamp putting it on several parts of the paper.

He ripped a piece of it off and handed it to Touma, you keep that and we keep this blue one on file. "Congratulations, yadda, yadda, yadda, on your advancement from the weakest level zero the strongest level five, a party will be held to congratulate you, paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, and boring speech and have a long and prosperous life, and your check will arrive shortly." The man said about to walk off when Touma stopped him. "Yes?"

"How, no what's going on?" Touma asked.

"This is the house of Touma right?" the man asked and Touma nodded. "According to our records you have defeated the rail gun and Accelerator the strongest esper in Academy City. Originally we were planning on splitting you down the middle and make you the second, but when we heard you defeated the rail gun on multiple occasions we decided to just put you as number one." The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that said level 5 on it and had Touma's picture as well as other information. "As a level five the government will pay for your expenses."

"But I don't even have an esper ability to use." Touma said his mouth hanging opening and closing like a fish his mind desperately trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Look kid whatever you want to call it the fact is that you have defeated powerful espers while doing whatever it is that you do therefore you get this title, if it'd help I'm supposed to do this." The man took two things out of his pocket confetti, and a noise maker. The confetti he threw in the air, and blew the noise maker. "There goodbye have a good life."

"But wait I still have more questions." Touma tried to stop the man, but he walked away in quite a hurry teleporting was more accurate, but to Touma it didn't matter. He slid down the wall holding his head. "My life is hard enough without having this title; I've managed to keep a low profile lately. Well maybe I'll get lucky, and this'll stay small, I have won a trip to Italy before this not making headlines isn't too unlikely."

"Touma you're on the TV!" Index said popping out of the apartment into the hall way and waving inside, and Touma horrified ran inside and sure enough there he was, his picture in the corner his name on that little teleprompter thing.

"Yes just a few moments ago our sources have confirmed that a new level 5 esper has just recently been found and added to the list of level fives taking the top peg from Accelerator. His name is Kamijou Touma and has not yet been reached for contact on this development." the reporter said shuffling her papers around and at the camera.

"I don't want to come out from under the bed anymore." Touma said knowing that before so many people would attack him as labeled as one of the weakest who knew what kind of psychos would be after him now. He fell on the floor and rolled under the bed. "Wake me up when this is over."

"So you're not going to school today?" Index asked happy that she had him for the entire day.

"Oh shoot, I forgot about school!" Touma said out the door his hair half combed the tooth brush still in his mouth; he barely touched the ground knocking Misaka Mikoto on her rear.

"What the heck was that?" Mikoto asked shocked looking over to the dust cloud in the distance, and she stood back up before continuing to the park where she usually saw the spiked haired unfortunate hero.

The day began normally enough, but Touma felt an unusually large amount of attention paid to him that day by teachers and fellow students. "Now I would like to begin class today by congratulating our very own Kamijou Touma to his somewhat impossible transition from a level 0 to a level 5." Komoe said nervous for Touma who was getting glared at.

"Come on Touma how did you cheat, you got to let me in on the secret." one of his class mates said and the others immediately agreed to this.

"Now everyone I'm sure the Touma didn't cheat it takes hard work and determination to become a level 5." Komoe said proceeding into her speech about how they all started off at zero and worked their ways up. "Well aside from that there will be a party held in Touma's honor at this address, and as the class he has discovered his ability in they have invited us to go."

"In other words they wish to study us to see if there is anything significant about any of us that could use to advance other's abilities." Hinegami said blunt as always.

"Well that might be one reason." Komoe said forcing a laugh and scratching behind her head. "Any way in honor of Touma's advancement we have been given the rest of the day off, and I apologize, but it was all so sudden I didn't have enough time to call everyone to cancel today's class. Touma if you could please stay for a little bit I need to give you your alias."

After everyone had left Komoe told him his alias (all level 5's have a name like Misaka has the name of the rail gun and I don't think Accelerator is his real name) was Imagine Breaker something about how it was recommended by unknown people. 'This isn't going to end well in any way shape or form.' Touma thought as he walked home a grocery list in his hand, as he stood in front of the grocery store.

This grocery store was different though it was one of those with brand name foods, and with that card in his pocket it seemed like he would be able to go in without any trouble. He walked in whistling at the prices on some of the things, but still the smell of food that wasn't partly rotten was actually worth it. "Hey is that the new level five esper?" some person asked and her friend nodded, and they walked up to him giggling.

"Excuse me you're the same guy we saw on the news right?" the girl asked seemingly looking behind him and so did Touma to see a magazine rack with his picture on it.

"Yeah that's me." Touma said with the best smile he could muster as well as scratching the back of his head.

"Oh god I can't believe that we're meeting a real level five!" one of them squealed and Touma who thought it was still a bit odd, but he smiled nonetheless. "You don't mind if we get a picture do you?"

"No." Touma said and they immediately stopped a random passerby and Touma ended up taking a picture with the two girls who walked off giggling loudly. 'This is really weird I'm not any different from before just a new title.' Touma then grabbed a cart and proceeded to fill it with Index's favorites as well as a few o his own.

"Welcome to the Good Guy's Grocery Store I hope your shopping today was to your satisfaction." the rather fat cashier said not looking up from his magazine as he began to scan Touma's objects. "That'll be twenty three thousand eight yen and twenty cents."

"Oh of course." Touma said taking the card out of his pocket, only to drop it and a random shopping cart to roll over it breaking it. "Such misfortune."

"Come on kid let's do this thing." The man said impatiently still not looking up.

"Um my card just broke, is it okay if I just put this stuff back?"Touma asked worriedly.

At this point the cashier did look up and he looked at Touma shocked jumping slightly as he had just finished reading the article about how the boy had taken down two level fives while only sustaining a few days in the hospital. "No of course not, you're the level five supreme he-here just take the stuff." the man said quickly bagging it. "Just make sure to tell all your level five friends about us here."

"Are you sure?" Touma asked and the man nodded apparently he either respected the level fives, or he was scared of their mental instability. 'Not even the imagine breaker can ruin this, oh spoke way too soon.' Touma looked at his apartment to see it surrounded by reporters and both Stiyl and Kanzaki in their usual wizard attire.

"Touma!" Kanzaki immediately said and the reporters jumped on the scene of the newest level five having a good looking girl and a red headed man at his apartment. "Who are all these people?"

The cameras flashed at such an incredible rate the three of them were blinded before Touma pulled them into his apartment his groceries. "Touma we had many visitors, but like a good girl I didn't answer any of them." Index said before she dove into the groceries her teeth grabbing anything that she could.

"What do you need this time anyway?" Touma asked turning to look at the wizards; Kanzaki looked away blushing, and Stiyl lit a new cigarette before taking a sheet of paper out of his coat and handing it to Touma. "What's this?"

"It's the pope's official order to assassinate one Kamijou Touma AKA the Imagine Breaker, with this there will be a large amount of magicians coming for you now. Before there were many that wished to defeat the Imagine Breaker who has been known as suck a recent threat, but now that the Pope himself has signed the order there will be many actually doing it." Stiyl said taking a long puff.

"I've defeated the ones before what's the difference now?" Touma asked looking over the order as best he could before his head started to hurt.

"The difference is that now we can't help you without being thrown in jail." Kanzaki immediately said and Touma immediately knew that wasn't good although they didn't help often they definitely got it done when it was needed. "Also there may be a few dozen possible Stiyl level magicians coming to kill you?"

"Excuse me?" Touma asked his eye brow twitching the idea of people like Stiyl with incredibly deadly powers going against him was horrifying he'd rather fight the church itself honestly.

"Ms. Blabber mouth here let it leak that you were able to defeat a large amount of wizards on your own as well as a whole church, coupled with avoiding her old one, and beating church leaders." Stiyl said taking another long puff of the cigarette before putting it out, when Kanzaki glared at him he sighed. "Well it might have been a little me as well."

"In the end we were looking for bragging rights, and we are sorry for that, but now magicians are all after you in an effort to prove that they deserve to be a famous wizard." Kanzaki said reaching into a bag she had brought with her. "Although we can't help you fight them we can help off the books, this is the first one we expect to be here as he has the most resources. He will be here in about a week, in this file is all of his abilities."

"Review his file and know his abilities, we'll give you them as we get them, but you might be on your own sometimes." Stiyl said pulling out three more files. "Now we heard you have a party to get to, and we believe that he'll be showing up there so be ready."

"I have to get ready." Touma said with a sigh ushering them out in a hurry closing avoiding the questions that the reporters screamed. "Index I'm going out for a few hours in about thirty minutes."

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued to violently chew through the food.

**Please Review everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own a certain magical index**

"Alright let's see, wallet, keys, tie, suit, underwear, what am I forgetting?" Toma (corrected the spelling) asked himself as he stepped out of the door to his apartment.

"Me, Toma." Index said stepping out as well wearing a black dress where she had gotten it Toma had no idea. "I want to try a lot of fancy party food."

"Fine I don't have time to argue any way let's go." Toma said checking a watch he never had an excuse to wear until now. "Okay then let's go."

"Where are you going?" the voice of Biribiri said and Toma turned around to face her she also seemed to be wearing a rather expensive looking dress coupled with what looked like pearl earrings. "You never dress up so well, why are you doing so now?"

"Why are you?" Toma asked assuming she hadn't heard the news yet and that meant that he had a head start because the second she heard about it that meant she would want another fight it was a really weird thing with her.

"I have some level five business to take care of, and you're dodging the question." she said glaring at him, and he started sweating.

"Toma we have to hurry or we'll be late for the party." Index said shaking his watch in his face to show him how much time is left. "If we let short hair here delay us any longer we'll never make it on time."

"Wait a second." Misaka said starting to piece it together then she gasped. "You're the new level five I should have expected it though you did defeat Accelerator and stopped the experiment, but you should have told me that you were at the level of a level 5 and you were hiding your true strength we could have saved a lot of time and I wouldn't have had to shock you."

"Look at the time I didn't realize that I was a level five either, and at this point does it really matter I mean come on we stopped the sister project." Toma said hoping to avoid a fight this was his only suit after all, then again he supposed that as a level five he could kind of waste a lot of money. A lot of their espers have tried to kill him before after all.

"You know what we'll discuss it later right now we need to get to the party or else the board of directors will do one thing or another, besides Kuroko is already at the party and I don't need her going on another her rants." Misaka said with a sigh not going off like Toma thought she would have. 'If he's a level five that means less people will question us hanging out.' Her face turned bright red as a perverted grin spread across her face drool escaping from the corner of her mouth.

'Are all level 5's mentally unstable or is it just her and Accelerator that are completely nuts?' Toma thought to himself watching with a little fright to be honest. "So Index I asked you to look more into my ability, did you find anything?"

"Yes the Imagine Breaker is not an original ability there have been exactly seventeen reported Imagine Breakers that have ever been, but none of them differ from yours too much. From the information I got from Kanzaki there were previously three alive before you and about a year ago they just disappeared." Index said reciting from memory what she read in the files.

"People just don't disappear!" Misaka said jumping into the conversation.

"Well they did this time short hair." Index said sticking her tongue out at Misaka and grabbed onto Toma's arm. "It seems like there's only ever been one that differed from the rest in fact you two are quite alike Touma according to the records you were both supposed losers, but had a very good sense of right and wrong, as well as a good sense of compassion."

"Two of that idiot running around, how will the world survive?" Misaka asked.

"Toma you used the shampoo that I recommended you know that's what people that live together do." Index said hopping on his back and Misaka growled at her turning a bright red in jealousy. "You know short hair perhaps you would calm down if you had someone to share a room with, perhaps that girl with the pigtails I'm sure that she could keep you calm."

"I'll destroy you!" Misaka yelled out angrily electricity charging at the base of her forehead as she glared at Index who sunk away now regretting her actions.

"No need for that until we get to the party I want this suit to last at least that long." Toma said putting his hand on her and she immediately lost control over the electricity allowing it to trail back into the air. She pulled away blushing and stayed silent the rest of the walk there leaving the three of them in an awkward silence. The party was held in a large penthouse which was well furnished. "Swanky place."

"Oh you like the place do you?" Oyafune Monaka one of the city's board of directors said with a tender old woman smile. "That's really good because it's yours to begin with."

"I could never except something like this, even if the city is paying for it this is all a little too much." Toma said with a nervous laugh, he couldn't take this it was a complete luxury apartment, and as much as he didn't like Aleister he's rather the money be spent on other kids that needed the money.

"That's the oddest thing someone called in and told us to give you this place said it was a kind of present for you, let me tell you boy whoever you've made friends with sure has money to spend." Oyafune said with a laugh and Toma wondered who the heck would just give him a place like this.

"Oh hello." Kuroko said popping out of nowhere and Toma immediately braced himself for some kind of attack done by her. "Oh don't worry I would never do such a thing to another level five had I known who you were I never would have done all those terrible things or called you an ape I can see that big sister has made a good choice. In fact I had been wondering if I could convince you and big sister to."

"Kuroko!" Misaka yelled out zapping the girl and she fell down in pain. "I'll zap that perverted side of you out of you yet just wait."

"Everyone may I have your attention." Komoe said standing on the highest area she could find which was the fire place and ringing her glass which was filled to the brim with wine. "I have been informed that as a fun show it's been decided that the new level five will be facing off against four other level fives predetermined of course. These level 5's are Misaka Mikoto, Accelerator, Shokihou Misaki ooh she actually showed up, and Mugino Shuzuri, don't throw a temper tantrum." Komoe said and although she should have been more scared of making fun of the level 5's she was too drunk to care.

(Note in this story Accelerator never lost ability to process I really hated that crap, he has an awesome power and they just took it away like that) "Oh I am so going to enjoy this."Accelerator said cracking his knuckles.

"Misaka thought that Accelerator said that he was going to be less violent Misaka Misaka says as she glares at her legal guardian." Last Order said.

"Consider it part of my therapy don't they say confront your fears in those rehabilitation classes."

"You have no desire to make up you want to get payback Misaka says accusingly."

"And now I have an opportunity." Accelerator said smiling. "Don't worry he won't die."

"Finally now you have to fight me full force." Misaka said triumphantly and Toma was horrified he only had one right hand.

The other two he didn't even know their powers and they seemed to already hate him most likely from bumping them down a spot.

They moved outside to an area that was specially built for fighting and Toma was just horrified.

"Wait a second I never agreed to this!" Toma said, but it was too late as Accelerator hurled toward him. Like before Toma threw a punch with his right hand but Accelerator flew right past him coming back around even faster at an angle that Toma wouldn't be able to hit with his right hand. "Take this you level zero!" Mugino said angrily forming the magma like rod.

"I won't even fight this is pointless." Misaki said with a sigh looking away the only reason she had come was because she had been ordered by a board of director member to come in person to this.

"You're going down!" Misaka said throwing up a coin and firing it off.

"I'm so dead!" Toma yelled out dropping down to a knee and crossing his arms bracing for impact. It never came.

Looking up he saw everyone was just as shocked no one expected him to survive that and Accelerator was on the ground face down as if stopped in mid air. "You're not going to stop this one." Mugino said charging up another blast angry at this point and firing it.

Toma didn't think he jumped out of reflex and he went high very high the attack flying off to who knows where. "It's another variation of the vector deflection ability." Accelerator said with a scowl jumping up to meet Toma in sky combat. Each punch just stopped and the boy looked just as shocked as Accelerator himself was. "What the heck is your ability?" Accelerator asked as they fell safely to the ground.

"I'm starting to question that myself." Toma said looking at his right arm as far as he could tell it hadn't been activated that odd tingling sensation he usually felt was not going on.

'This is my chance." Misaki though seeing he wasn't paying attention going to posses the boy only to feel she couldn't penetrate his mind like there was an invisible force making it impossible.

Toma did feel that one he turned to see the girl seemed to be trying something. The rest of the battle ended up the same with the four of them trying to hit him, and none succeeding in the end the four of them collapsed out of exhaustion. "And that's why he's the level five." Komoe said before dropping to the ground drunk Yomikawa carrying her home.

The rest of the night Toma had fun, but he couldn't help thinking what happened to the St. that was supposed to show up.

**Cliff Overlooking the Penthouse**

"Ah so perfect that worked out so well." a very skinny boy with blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, brown loafers, dark blue hair, and his eyes stopped glowing a bright orange turning back to a dull brown. "My, my, my that was just a little too easy. Sure it cost me a few million and that swanky apartment, but I have a lot more to go through. "

"Don't you think that this was a little too much even for you?" a man that looked thirty years old said. "That cost us a lot of money, and I don't see what we gained from it."

"Alex why do you doubt me?" the boy asked, but the man kept staring at him the beads wrapped around his hand.

"Look just look at it this way, if we end up giving him all this then he'll feel relaxed and comfortable when Koro confronts him with our ideas no matter how false the statements we give him are." a girl wearing a Rosario around her neck and a silver cross was gripped in her hand.

"Always the peace maker Sherry." Koro said with a sigh. "Oh well I guess we'll need one of those on God's council."

"Still that boy has no idea what the Imagine Breaker can really do." Alex said.

"True, the secrets of the Imagine Breaker haven't even been scratched upon." Koro said tapping the tied up figure at his feet with his right foot. "We're going to do what we have been waiting for four years, and no amount of money, or wannabe famous magicians are going to stop us." Koro kicked the tied up figure at his feet who fell over the edge of the cliff, before he walked off.

**Please Review everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own a certain magical index **

Toma couldn't believe this place it was impossible there was always something new, already he had gotten lost about three times and he had only woken up about twenty minutes ago. It was a bit awkward that morning apparently Index had not been able to sleep in her room and decided she needed to sleep in Toma's room to feel safe.

She refused to wake up and he had to peel himself away. 'Why didn't the St. in training show up. Usually when they something's going to happen it'll happen.' Toma thought to himself finally finding the very kitchen fully stocked none the less. Reaching inside the fridge he saw that a power outage had happened the other night. "I bet Misaka had something to do with it."

"Toma where is the kitchen?" Index yelled out and Toma called her over. "What's for breakfast?"

"Sorry Index there's been a power outage; we're going to need to go shopping." Toma said, and he immediately looked away from her to not see her puppy dog eyes. "Or we could go to the bank and get a new card, and go to any restaurant that you want."

"I like that option Toma!" Index said happily and Toma sighed before grabbing his coat.

Right when he opened the door someone that matched his height was on the other side with an oddly innocent and creepily nice smile. "Hello Toma it's nice to meet you finally." He said and Toma thought he was the St. so he got ready to fight. "No it's nothing like that; in fact I'd like to treat you and Index to breakfast."

"He's a good person!" Index immediately said and Toma already knew they were going to get along well.

"There's the thing I wish to discuss something about the imagine breaker and although it's fine for Index to hear I do not wish for any of the churches to find out about it as I wish to remain neutral in the war." The person said and Toma supposed that it made sense, but he didn't think Stiyl and Kanzaki were watching him. "They're three roofs away with binoculars."

Toma turned and there they were looking at him. "Alright how are we going to get away from them?" Toma asked looking forward again.

Needless to say they did a lot of running and using their knowledge of Academy City they were able to out maneuver the pair of magicians and go to a nice place that Index thought was nice. "Can I really order whatever I want?" Index asked looking at the giant hamburger at the front of the store a promotional item that had a very large price on it.

"Three of those please." The now named Korohumura said with a smile placing a wad of cash onto the counter although it seemed more than enough. "Keep the change."

Toma looked at the boy shocked he could just throw money around like that, and the woman behind the counter looked shock it must have been three hundred percent tip of a large costly item. Once they sat down Index started devouring the food ignoring them.

"So what about the Imagine Breaker did you want to talk about?" Toma asked.

"Tell me Toma you do know about how esper abilities work?" Korohumura asked and Toma nodded. "Good that saves us a lot of time, and for simplicity purposes magic works on the same principle only that it can only be discovered through studying and ancient runes and such, which is why the Imagine Breaker works on it." At this point he stopped to take a bite of a fry. "Now Toma the esper abilities are developed by people who can create their own reality, and force that into this world a godly miracle."

"Yes and the Imagine Breaker is the ability to break that godly ability and cause it to become useless in this world." Toma said.

"Now what is the difference between the world they develop and this one Toma?" Korohumura asked and Toma was about to answer when he spoke again. "Keep in mind that the world they create with magic or esper ability has just as much of a hold on this world as anything that belongs here." Toma was at a blank. "The way the Imagine Breaker is described the ability to eliminate illusions and miracles of god, but everything in this world is a miracle from god."

"So you're saying the Imagine Breaker could destroy the world?" Toma asked slightly shocked.

"It could at the right level." Korohumura took a book out of nowhere and put it on the table. "This is all the information on the Imagine Breaker I've gathered, and I've developed a common thesis. There is a world beyond this one, whatever is there is the base of our exisistence, whether it's god or not is impossible to tell until we break through."

"So why do you need me, with all this information of the Imagine Breaker you have to have one if not yours then at your disposal." Toma said flipping through the book and seeing a picture of the last three known Imagine Breakers, and one of them matched the person sitting across from him. "It seems like you're the one of the ones that disappeared a year ago."

"Unfortunately the eldest Imagine Breaker found out a good and easy way to level up was to kill another Imagine Breaker, and as it was our goal to break through to that world he thought this was the only way. He killed my twin Cell, it was mere luck that I killed him before he could kill me. Although I didn't like the way I did it I did make my Imagine Breaker more powerful."

"So what you want to kill me and make it even stronger?" Toma asked.

"Of course not, what I want Toma is to make you strong enough to the point where you and I can punch through that barrier separating us from the gods. Whatever is on the other side, I want to know before I die, and I wish to ask you to help me in this conquest."

"What if there's nothing on the other side, what if it's just no where?"

"I'm willing to take that chance as long as I can see beyond if not for myself then for my brother and for my best friend who was driven mad with power."

"I'll help then, there doesn't seem to be anything particularly evil about this plan, and the only person this could come back to haunt is us so I see no reason not to." Toma then stood up. "As we ran over here you talked about how the weakest point of the barrier is in a hidden location, show me."

"Fair enough." Korohumura said sticking out his right hand and turning it and Toma felt as if he was being squeezed by a tooth paste tube. They were in a completely white room and a little ways away were circles all of them just floating there and slowly turning. "Those are the world's Toma those besides ours that have been created by the gods beyond that fourth wall." Korohumura pointed to the wall in question and there indeed seem to be a power radiating from it.

"So how exactly are we going to break the fourth wall?" Toma asked walking over to it, and he touched it with his right hand, it responded negatively by an odd energy pushing him away violently.

"With the combined power of our Imagine Breakers of course, but not yet when we level yours up to the point I am at, this area is an area outside out of time. We could stay in here for what feels like a hundred years and in the outside world little to no time has passed at all. Read the first ten pages of that book and you'll be able to access this place at your leisure, well thank you for listening to me. Here's some money to spend on that Index girl she's someone to take care of Toma, by the way call me Koro."

Toma suddenly found himself sitting in the chair Index was gobbling down his own burger. "Toma I like him." Index said happily.

**Later**

Koro walked into a hospital room on the bed was no less the Todiwaki's ace in a coma with no clear cause. He still remembered apparently with that annoying ability of hers had allowed her to detect him, and that caused her to be a problem.

Sure she would wake up, but not in time to be any problem to his plan, and as a nuisance that was taken care of he was just here to gloat, as he placed a vase filled with expensive flowers on her bed side. "Get well soon." He said sarcastically with a gloating laugh as he left the door swishing closed behind him.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own a certain magical index **

Misaka with her fight against Toma had sensed something was off, the feeling was the same as if your power had just been disconnected or something, but it was stronger much stronger. So she did a sweep with her ability, and what she found was another magnetic field that was similar to Toma's as well as other people.

By the time she could get away from the party they were no longer there, but she was able to find them quite easily.

'Oh god, more of these weirdoes dressed in those religious clothing.' Misaka thought to herself eying the bald man dressed in shaman robes, and the woman with a cross in her hand. She decided to address the most normal looking one. "I sensed you and your gang doing that thing at the party I know that Toma can only use his right hand."

"I don't know what you're talking about we're just some lowly level zeros." Koro said putting his hands up, but the look on her face showed that she didn't believe him. "Oh well, I was actually hoping that you wouldn't believe us."

"What the heck are you so stupid that you think you can take on a level five?" Misaka asked charging up a zap, but when she fired it off it disappeared when it came within a certain range of the boy.

"Are you so confident that you can defeat one who can go against the rules of science and god?" Koro asked bending over and picking up a stone and tossing it lightly. 'Eliminate the law of gravity.' The stone hovered there.

"So you have a fancy esper ability someone taught me that something like that doesn't mean anything." Misaka said the air charged.

"You guys take care of her this isn't worth my time." Koro said with a sigh, he had hoped the girl would just run having to put more people in the ICU wasn't a plus, it would draw unnecessary attention.

"Hey get back here!" Misaka yelled firing off a rail gun only for it to be blocked by the silver cross holding woman, it seemed to bounce. "Fine then if I have to blow through you two to get to him then fine by me."

"This won't take long." Sherry said straightening out and not expecting much from the esper. She swung the silver cross and from it came hundreds of smaller crosses all of which were sharp.

Although Misaka was able to zap most of them out of the air some buried themselves deep into her leg causing her to flinch at every step. "Little girls like yourself should be seen and not heard." Alex said sticking the arm with beads wrapped around it out straight.

"Don't call me a little girl I'm just as mature as you are!" Misaka yelled out firing off several rail guns at once.

Alex stared at the attacks with boredom before muttering a spell; from his beads shot a vortex that sucked in all of the attacks. "I'll admit little girl that, that left me a little burning sensation." Alex said rubbing the palm of his hand.

"I said stop calling me that!" Misaka yelled out charging forward without fear dodging the razor sharp crosses as well as the man's vortex said seemed to suck in everything.

"Hold still!" Sherry said her cross growing long like a sword, and she swung at Misaka who easily flipped over it. "You think this is strength, all you're doing is dodging us."

"If it works then don't change it." Misaka said moving fast behind the woman and quickly she formed a bar out of iron sand hitting her.

"You brat!" Alex yelled throwing one of the beads for it to enlarge and hopefully crush her.

Misaka made a shield from the iron sand blocking the bead, and looked at the man. 'Calculate the trajectory, three mile an hour wind, the humidity is little here.' Misaka thought to herself waiting for the wind to pick up again. "Fire it now!" Misaka ran at Alex avoiding his sudden attack of fire before punching him straight in the face her fist charged with electricity. 'The calculations were over kill for that.'

Once she made sure they were out Misaka followed the energy he had left behind and she found him in the middle of one of the parks sitting on a bench. "God you are so annoying!" Koro said looking at her with a scowl on his face. "Then again I guess I should find better lackeys, if a little girl like you could take them out then I guess that they aren't the best."

"Stop calling me little girl!" Misaka yelled out running at him, but her stomach was met with a stone.

"Eliminate the law of friction!" Koro said with a laugh kicking a stone so it hit her stomach. "Honestly." He touched her with his right hand making her blood run cold. "You couldn't beat that low level Imagine Breaker loser, what the hell makes you think you can defeat someone who's honed his ability to one of its most concentrated form?"

"hsldhsd." Misaka said her voice muffled.

"What was that, speak up!" Koro said crouching down to see what she was saying.

"Don't call him a loser!" Misaka yelled out launching her head up and hitting him straight in the nose and making him fall back. She stood up taking off ignoring the pain in the center of her stomach.

"Ah, what a dirty trick, but I have to admit that it worked." Koro said holding his bleeding nose, and looking around to find her gone. "Come on you little brat, if you're going to pick a fight then don't run away when things stop going your way." Koro couldn't see her, and with his limited knowledge of the layout of the city he certainly wouldn't be able to randomly spot her. 'Alright then I'm going to have to use the Imagine Breaker field.'

Concentrating on his right arm he expanded the field of his Imagine Breaker to a one hundred yard radius. "There you are brat." He said an insane smile crossing his face as he launched into the air right in front of the girl.

"AHH!" Misaka yelled out a little shocked as the boy landed in front of her.

"You're proving to be a little more annoying than I would have thought at first glance." Koro said grabbing her by her neck and holding tightly. "Killing you wouldn't bode well, but if I let your own brain play with you then we could have some fun." Koro's teeth suddenly turned incredibly sharp like that of a shark. "Feel the wrath of an evolved Imagine Breaker!"

Misaka watched as something charged at the back of his throat it reminded her of the movies with a dragon in them. He fired the attack off at her and she screamed falling to the ground her eyes dull. "Break the ability to stay in this conscious state." Koro said walking off to pick up his lackeys, an evil laugh coming from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own a certain magical index **

Koro looked down the table this was boring; it was four scientists and four holy people or magicians. Among the magician side was Sherry a nun he guessed from the Catholic Church who seemed almost dependent on that silver cross of hers, Alex a Shoalin monk apparently some type of religion well adverse in martial arts and discipline, Gus from the Jewish, and a fat Buddhist who always wore a smile named Shoe.

The other four were Sebastian a scientist discredited because of his thoughts on time travel, Suzy a up and coming young think who although quite brilliant was also blunt and not likeable, Sophie a woman with a tall and curvy figure she enjoyed teasing the men, and Lillian who was always perky to an annoying point.

Currently they were arguing with one another, he supposed when organizing this council of sorts he should have thought better then to put one together of people who had completely different thoughts. "How can you not believe in the truth that is science?" Sebastian asked angrily pointing to Gus.

"All I am saying is that if science is so superior to magic then why have we created time travel in our religions and you haven't." Gus said with a leisure tone while the scientist screamed at him.

"Science would never endanger people, how many have you killed trying to perfect spells?" Suzy asked slamming her hand on the table.

"This comes from the people that used to help children develop powers that could bring a city to the ground, and exposed them to dangerous chemicals." Shoe said fanning himself with a paper fan the smile never fading.

"Shut up fatso!" Sophie yelled she did not enjoy their work being slandered.

"I am not fat I am big boned." Shoe said a small frown replacing his smile.

Koro took this time to regain control, he hopped onto the table and ran over to Shoe an insane smile on his face as he bent over to stare at the fat man. "Bones don't jiggle when you walk tubby!" Koro said and the others laughed despite themselves. "Now I am angry, very much so. I'm not a smart man and I won't pretend to be, but fill me in on why I am not on the other side of the fourth wall."

Sebastian coughed drawing attention to himself, and he sweated violently under the gaze of the man who gave him a place to eat and sleep as well as immortality soon all for a few years work. "As you can see the amount of energy needed can not only be produced by all three imagine breakers attacking at once, but with some extra effort." Sebastian turned as a presentation popped up on the wall.

"According to this information the Imagine Breaker even at the level you have it at would only take it about half way through the estimated area of the wall even with that other boy added. To blast through to the other side you will need six things; a high processing computer that could work on an independent consciousness level." Lillian said quick to pick it up.

**last order**

"Achoo!" Last Order sneezed rubbing her nose.

**Koro**

"Second a device capable of memorizing thousands of lines of code and spewing them out perfectly as to feed it to the computer." Lillian said showing the estimated amount of code needed.

**Index**

"Achoo!"

**Koro**

"Third a highly powerful magical artifact that could act as an enhancer as well as stable base, it must be magical as any scientific object would quickly be destroyed." Shoe said fanning himself off slightly more quickly as his boss turned to look at him.

"Fourth with that amount of release from both scientific and magical energy would quickly rot and disintegrate anything there, so we would need to find an object that would take a long time to age at least eighteen times the span of a normal human life." Suzy said turning to the next slide of the presentation.

**Komoe **

"Achoo!"

**Koro**

"Fifth a large gem preferably a black diamond to focus the energy." Sophie said.

"Sixth some kind of human concentrate to use the AIM fields you will be producing." Sherry said.

"Well that certainly is interesting; now tell me why you're saying what we need instead of building the device needed to harness their power." Koro asked turning on his position on the table to see no one answer. "It's because I don't have them yet!" He kicked a small glass paper weight against the wall it shattered on contact. "You scientists aren't great with foot work, but you magicians should be out there right now!" He tossed a book. "These things sound mythical that's what this book is about. If they're in Academy City as believed then you find them!"

The magicians fought for the book a little before running out leaving the scientists with their somewhat scary leader who glared down at them. "Now get down to the invention room and start building the machine, I want this to happen the second we get everything needed!" Koro yelled and they nearly ran out of there, but before they did Sophie turned and asked.

"If you don't mind me asking sir why do you seem no older than seventeen, you're technically twenty eight aren't you?"

"Age is but an illusion to be shattered, after all your only as old as you feel." Koro said waving her off before he sat in his chair, sure he could use his own body for the slowly aging thing, but he wasn't going to risk his life for this.

**With Accelerator**

"What's up with you today, brat?" Accelerator asked looking at Last Order who was sipping her juice box with a distracted look on her face.

"Misaka Misaka detected a highly concentrated wave of AIM fields harnessed and created by a single being, this greatly concerns the Misaka network Misaka says worriedly."

"Why?" Accelerator asked he never cared to know how things worked just that they did.

"Such intensity has only been felt when the sister experiment had been put under way, Misaka 10032 has been investigating the matter, but no progress has been made Misaka Misaka says as Misaka tries to get to the last drops of her juice. There's been no activity, but the Misakas are worried."

"Another experiment like the sister one wouldn't be good." Accelerator said rubbing his chin and deciding to look into the investigation himself later on or else something big could go down. "Come on let's get home it's starting to rain."

"Mmm." Last Order said hopping off the bench and throwing away the juice box before following Accelerator.

**With Toma and Index**

"Toma look at that man!" Index said jumping up and down excitedly pointing to a rotund man that stood with a large stuffed cat behind him and he was shouting.

"Memory game, free to try, make it through all three levels and win the cat!" the fat man said with a big booming voice and he turned to Toma and Index who took a slight step back. "Would either of you like to try?"

"Yes!" Index said.

"Good here's the numbers059450954859480954809 -280375039, recite them back."

059450954859480954809-280375039!" Index said instantly and the man looked slightly shocked before he recited another two strings of random and long numbers both of which were spouted back correctly.

"Mighty impressive young lady, here its yours." The Buddhist said with a laugh before handing her the cat.

"Sphinx is going to love him!" Index said.

'One item located.' Shoe thought walking off his heavy footsteps echoing off the ground.


End file.
